


whistle while you work

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Charmspeak, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is okay with you," she whispers quietly, peering down at Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whistle while you work

**Author's Note:**

> For a 5 sentence sexy times meme on tumblr.

"Are you sure this is okay with you," she whispers quietly, peering down at Jason. He blinks at her, a quick smile flashing across his lips, and nods.

Piper licks her lips nervously, her voice sticking in her throat as she tries to find the words. She can do this—she’s done this so many times before, just never quite… like this. Despite the nerves, it isn’t all that difficult to dredge up a modicum of courage and let a (hopefully) sexy smirk curl across her lips.

"Well then," she purrs, charmspeak thick on her tongue as she watches Jason shiver and lick his own lips. "On your knees."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [whistle while you work [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535881) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
